sugaryla_memesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Ok, these are the rules of Sugaryla Memes Wiki. General Behavior The code of Meme Gal, also known as the main rules of this Wikia is a set of rules that must be followed, and the following consequences that will be followed up if the person decides to break any of these rules. Vandalizing pages, and other's bios. Vandalizing, and editing pages with false information, or clearing out an entire page of info for the purpose of trolling, or racial and negative speeches will be blocked from one day to permanently, with no chance of appeal, depending on how severe it is. Editing other user profile(s), however, will result in a block for three days, to even more severe consequences, depending on how it affects the user or users affected. Badge-farming Making frivolous, asinine edits to articles for the sake of achieving badges is seriously not tolerable, and it is called badge-farming. There are several signs of badge-farming: * Massively editing one or more articles over many times. * Removing and adding words, templates, etc, countlessly. * Adding a long row of irrelevant, uncreated categories. Whoever is caught doing so will receive a warning. If continued, a temporary block will be received. Creating Unofficial Pages / Fanon Pages Please note that this is the Sugaryla Memes Wiki dedicated to post and document about OFFICIAL content. This wiki is not your personal slappedia playground! If you are caught making fanon pages, you will receive an automatic block. We're now taking action on those who are constantly making fanon / fan character pages. Creating unneeded asinine edits This goes for the same rule as vandalism, only for people who create false edits about the characters and objects. This includes adding references that do not correspond to the owner's intentions, adding fanon fact(s) that do not happen in the game, replacing images, etc. Don't add anything fan made into galleries, official pictures only. Ban Evasion. Making an alt account (in other words, sockpuppet) when you're blocked on your main account and try to evade your block, even if it's just a day. If you do so you will be blocked longer on both accounts and be logged by the admin who blocked you. Posting malicious links, and advertising. Advertising and posting malicious links in blog posts, comments, messages, etc., will not be taken kindly, and will result from a 12-hour ban to permanent ban, depending on how severe the link itself is. This includes and not limited to: * Advertising your own Wikis, subreddits, and discords without our appeal. * Posting with shortening links. This will count as 'malicious', however, depending on how severe it is, it can limit from 12 hours to permanent. (You may appeal.) * Spamming advertisements, and spamming links to other user(s). Profane language and other obscene slurs Slurs, and excessive tons of profane language, such as using the 'F' word multiple times, and saying racist / sexist / homophobic / ablest slurs is prohibited, and will not be taken kindly. You will be blocked if caught saying any types of unwelcoming, offensive slurs. Spamming and continuously repeating phrases. Spamming is something that we don't take kindly, like posting a huge block of texts with same words, numbers, Zalgo-texts, etc. If caught spamming, you will be blocked for 1 day, to even a month, depending on how much is affected by the spam. However, if the spam is paired with vandalizing pages, you will be permanently blocked with no choice of appeal. EDIT: This also includes message walls (Which includes large obstructing images, Spam like content, ect) Spam-like message walls will earn you an infinite ban with revoked message wall rights. Discrimination / bullying of other peers Bullying and discrimination of any kind, including race, sexuality, gender / sex, or anything offensive to the person in any kind will result in a block of any duration, depending on how severe it is, and where it happened. Image-shaming by negatively referring the users' photoshops or fanart files in the Wiki as cringe-worthy or anything like that is considered as harassment with a slight chance of ganging up on. It is extremely uncalled for. Whoever does so will receive a block if resuming after a single warning. Off-Topic Being off-topic on the comments are not allowed and the block can reach from a warning, to a hour and to A WEEK. Long Images/Spaces Doing something like posting an image that takes up too much space, or spaces to make it reach far, these will also be considered spam and shortened while just getting a warning, if caught again, you'll also get another warning (last warning) and if done AGAIN will get you blocked for a day. Maximum for images is like 200px or lower, for spacing don't do something like press enter 9 times on a single comment will be the same with the bold text. (long spaces apply to both of comments and blogs, while images only apply to comments.)